Many portable electronic devices, such as radios and selective call radio receivers, can be carried by a user. Some portable electronic devices can be clipped to thin materials such as articles of clothing so that the visible and audible user interface elements can be easily heard and viewed. Additionally, it is preferable that a portable electronic device can be clipped and unclipped from the material easily while, when clipped to the material, the device is securely clamped thereto.
To meet the needs of users, many electronic devices have belt clips attached thereto. Though there are many different types of belt clips, most comprise a pin for allowing rotational motion thereabout and a spring for applying the force necessary to securely clamp the device to a belt or pocket or other article of clothing while allowing a user to unclamp the device by compressing the spring to rotate the belt clip around the pin.
A conventional pin is constructed with a head so that the pin may be inserted through holes in the clip and the device. Prior art belt clip assemblies have used an E-ring to clamp the pin at the end opposite the head so that it does not slide back out the holes. Yet, in manufacture, placement of the E-ring requires additional labor and leads to additional opportunity for latent defects. For example, if the E-ring is not placed on the pin perpendicular to the axis of the pin or within an E-ring groove formed in the pin, the E-ring could work itself off the pin. The pin would fall out of the belt clip assembly and the spring would force the belt clip to pop off.
Thus, what is needed is an E-ring for clamping the pin without requiring additional manufacturing labor and which can secure the pin without being capable of working itself free.